Sunday treat
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Sunday and Aloo Parathas, so why not a little romance? Based after episode RAHASYAMAY HOTEL,when daya pulled abhi's leg about tarika's parathas in the restaurant.


**SUNDAY TREAT...!**

**A/N: When this episode was aired, we were doing all with mehendi and bangles as it was chand raat and i enjoyed that episode a lot and when my sister was making a pretty pattern of mehendi on my hand i got this idea and now hope so that you would like it. One more thing guys since it was EID today and would be for more two days so i wont be able to update the story 'Trapped in Mid Way', sorry for that but i will surely update the moment when i would get free.**

**IN this story I have shown that now they have proposed each other and are in official relationship.**

**ABHIJEET HOME 1:30 PM...**

Abhijeet and daya were together and they were playing tennis in the backyard.

abhi: koi baat hui?

daya: kis se?

abhi: arrey deepika se...

daya: kon deepika..

abhi: ab itne bhi bhole mat bano yaar, wahi under cover cop jo tumhare saath goa drug mafia ke case par kaam kar rhi hai..

daya: ( he blushed) achha wo

abhi: han wahi

daya: arrye nhn yaar bas kal hi baat hui thi case ke baare mein uss ke baad nhn.

abhi: yeh kya baat hui daya ,arrye uss ke saath thorra time spend karo

daya: kyun?

abhi: dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

daya: ok ok sorry, yaar lekin mujhe dar lagta hai.

abhi: kis se darrta hai?

daya: yar uss se baat karne se..

abhi: kyun..

daya: pata nhn..

Then door bell rang and daya went to answer and abhi followed him opened the door and found tarika standing with a Tiffen in her hand.

Daya: ( smiling meaningfully) hello tarika

Abhijeet stepped into the hall inquiring.

Abhijeet: kon hai daya ?

Daya: courier wala hai…

Abhi: kya courier wala…. Yaar mujhe kis ne courier bejha hai, wese toh mere liye koi courier nhn ata.

Daya: han.. mujhe pata hai lekin yeh jo abhi aya hai …oh im sorry ayi hai, iss ke paas bhi kuch hai tumhe dene k liye..

Abhi: daya hai kon( he reached to the door and peeped out from daya's shoulder)

He saw tarika and he started smiling with a brush of blush.

Abhi: hi…!

Tarika: hello.

Daya: array tarika bahar kyun kharri ho andar ao na..

They came back to the hall with tarika.

Daya: tarika yeh tumhare haath mein kya hai…

Abhi: yaar tumhe dikh nhn raha tiffin hai..

Daya: yeh toh pata hai lekin iss mein kya hai?

Tarika: iss mein aloo ke parathe hain…

Daya: oh wow! Toh lao

Tarika: kya?

Daya: parathe..

Tarika: huuuu…..

Daya realized the situation that why would tarika bring parathas for him and they would be surely for abhi so he corrected himself.

Daya: oh oh, mujhe yaad aya ke mujhe ek bohat important kaam hai mein chalta hun tum log khao aloo ke parathe.

Abhi: bye…

Daya: bye…

DAYA LEFT and abhi closed the door, daya standing outside

The door and thinking.

Daya: ab inn dono ka toh romance shuru hogaya, ab mein kya karun? Challo deepika se hi pooch lete hain ,if she would agree for a coffee with me( he smiled and went off in his qullis)

INSIDE ABHI'S HOME….

Abhi: array wah aj tum parathe le kar ayi..

Tarika: han…

Abhi: toh phir lao….

Tarika put the Tiffin on dining table and they sat opposite to each other.

Abhi: ( mouth filled with parathas) wese aj tumne mere liye parathe kese banaye…

Tarika: wo kya hai na mene wese hi pehle parathe bana liye lekin phir socha ke kis ko khiluan? Mene socha ke Salunkhe sir ko khilati hun( abhi's expression changed to a little irritated) par wo apni girlfriend ke saath movie dekhne gaye they, phir mene kaha ke shreya aur purvi ko bulati hun, lekin purvi apne papa ko hospital le kar gayi hui thi aur shreya vineet ke saath kisi case par kaam kar rhi thi, toh parathe waste ho jate is liye mene socha ke mein tumhare paas a jati hun…

Abhi: hmmm, wese tumne kafi searching ki yeh pata lagane k liye k kon kahan hai

Tarika: han

Abhi: iss liye takke tum ekk achha sa bahana bana sako , wese mujhe pata hai ke app ne yeh parathe mere liye hi banae hain tarika ji…

Tarika blushed and abhijeet laughed.

They both ate and then when some parathas were left abhi stopped.

Abhi: aj toh mein full ho gaya, ab ekk achhi si chai mill jaye toh maza a jaye..( stretching himself on the chair)

Tarika: yeh toh hai, challo jao..

Abhi: kahan?

Tarika: chai banana…( very calm)

Abhi: ( amazed) mein

Tarika: kyun mein agar tumhare liye parathe bana sakti hun toh tum mere liye chai ka ek cup nhn bana sakte?

Abhi: ( getting up from the chair) kyun nhn tarika ji!

He squeezed her nose and went inside the kitchen and she followed him and when she was on the way she looked inside his room which was all messy, today daya and abhi were together so they were having full on fun, there were wrappers of crisps and chocolates and clothes strewned all over, she went inside collected all the wrappers and threw them in the bin and she started piling his clothes and she found a chit under his shirt, she opened the chit and read what was was:

_AJ RAAT 10 BAJE MALAD HIGHWAY PAR MILO, EK ZAROORI BAAT BATANI HAI, KISI KO BHI PATA NHN CHALNA CHAHIYE, MEIN AAP KA INTAZAAR KARUN GI!_

_FROM YOUR SPECIAL ONE….._

When tarika finished reading she raced her mind to find out the meaning and her innocent mind concluded that abhi is just a flirt. She went outside and found abhi setting tea cups on the table.

Abhi: ( not looking at her) kahan gai thi.

Tarika said nothing and took her purse.

Tarika: bye mein jar hi hun….

Abhi: kya?

He turned over to look at her she was some sort of boiling in anger.

Abhi: ( coming close to her) tum theek ho na…

Tarika: ( stared like never before) tum mujh se pooch rha ho?

Abhi: or toh yahan koi dikh nhn raha( he looked here and there)

Tarika: uhhhhh… abhijeet tum kabhi serious nhn ho sakte….

Abhi: ok sorry, kya hua batao?

Tarika: yeh kya hai( she showed him the paper)

Abhi: (he took the paper and read) yeh, tumhe kahan se mila?

Tarika: wo chorro or yeh batao k kis ne dia

Abhi: meri khabri ne

Tarika: jhoot mat bolo..

Abhi: mein sach keh raha hun or wese bhi iss mein jhoot bolne wali kon si baat hai( he thought for a second) oh toh tumhe aisa lag rha hai ke yeh koi meri dosri girlfriend hai…tarikaaaaa…tum bhi na har waqt mujh pe shak kyun karti ho?

Tarika: ab uss mein likha hi aisa hai….. aur mujhe abhi bhi tumhari baat par yaqeen nhn hai.

Abhi moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist .

Abhi: sach mein…

Tarika: really?

Abhi: han, mein tumhare hote huay kisi or larrki ke bare mein kese soch sakta hun?

Tarika: kya pata….

He smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

Abhi: abhi bhi nhn..

Tarika: na( she wrapped her arms around his neck)

Then slowly he moved his face close to her and he kissed her neck and she was shocked, he looked at her and then kissed her cheek, she shivered at his touch.

ABHI: Ab yaqeen hua

She was scared of his glints, so she nodded in yes and quickly unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved apart. She walked to the sofa and put her hands on its head. Abhi walked behind her.

Abhi: tum itna ghabra kyun gai(with a mischievous and mocking acsent)

Tarika: mein.. nhn toh kis ne kaha..

Abhi: achha…..

He put his hand on her heart and moved his ear close to it.

Abhi: lekin tumhara dil itni zor se kyun dharrak raha hai?

Tarika: wo wo wese hi…

Abhi: hmmm.. lekin mujhe toh aisa lagta hai k tum dar gai…

Tarika turned over and faced him.

Tarika: mien nhn ghabrai…

Abhi: so prove it ..

Tarika came close to him and again rolled her arms around his neck and she moved her face close to his cheek, she closed her eyes and slowly kissed his cheek, he tightened his grip on her waist. Slowly she moved back and realized her position, she blushed and moved apart, she took her bag and tiffin and went in the direction of door.

Tarika: ab mein chalti hun

Abhi: itni jaldi…

Tarika: bohat der ho gayi abhijeet…

She walked out of the door.

Abhi: wese shaadi ke baad bhi aise parathe khilati rehna

Tarika:kya?

Abhi: nhn mera matlab kabhi phir ao toh parathe le kar ana.

Tarika: ok bye..

Abhi: bye..

He closed the door and went into the hall and he found the crumbled chit , which was from her khabri, he took that in his hands and smiled.

Abhi: tarika bhi na

He threw the paper in the bin, he looked at the table and he found two filled cups of tea there.

abhi: oh hum ne chai toh pi hi nhn..

There tarika driving back to her home.

Tarika: ( thinking) wese abhijeet jhoot bhi toh bol sakta hai, mujhe uss par itni asani se believe nhn karna chahiye tha…oh wese mene chai toh pi hi nhn...

**So Tarika's suspecting habit and Abhijeet's ability to tackle her, always with abhirika…..**

**a/n: read and review guys….**


End file.
